


The Doctor and the Fireman

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loner and nerd Dr. Castiel Novak sets fireman Dean Winchester's broken wrist. This lead to dating, sex and love... with a sight problem to be solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of a prompt given me by Karen L. Wyg

 

Cas loved the night shift. It was really quiet and he didn’t have to interact with many people then. Just making rounds on the sickest patients, answering calls from nurses who were concerned about someone or who didn’t understand an order.

Ever since he moved here after he completed his residency, Cas had been trying to get himself a life. Sadly, he had recently decided he just had no clue how to do it.  Cas had always been the odd one out, ever since he could remember. Hopelessly bullied during high school, all he wanted was to get to college.

In college, he had a couple of friends but he just didn’t have the ‘people skills’ it seemed was necessary to make a lot of friends. He had one boyfriend but that was a complete bust. Michael just used him and cheated on him and broke his heart.

So he had moved here. Looking for a fresh start, maybe, but mostly to just see what it felt like to change something about his life. Always top of his class, always the one everyone needed to befriend when they needed a good grade; Cas was sick of it.

And so he got himself a small apartment, a reliable used car and started work at Lawrence General on the night shift. He spent most nights in a quiet doctor’s lounge reading. He brought his lunch and ate while he charted. It was boring, but it was all he knew.

 

He was called to the E.R. to care for a fireman who had been injured on the job. He hurried down, not knowing what to expect. The nurse guided him to a curtained cubicle. When he pulled back the curtain, he saw the most breathtaking man he had ever seen, sitting on the edge of the bed and laughing at some joke another fireman had just told him.

Cas cleared his throat and both men looked up at him.

“I’m Dr. Novak. I was told you were injured?”

The firefighter on the bed looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Yeah doc. I think I broke my wrist. Things got a bit hairy at a fire and I sort of fell through a roof.”

 

“Fell through a roof?” Cas thought he hadn’t heard that right.

 

The guy looked sheepish and said, “Well, yeah. I guess I zigged when I should have zagged and the roof gave away.”

 

‘Well, Mr.,” and here Cas looked at the chart, “Winchester, I’m going to send you to x-ray for your wrist, but I also think you are going to have to stay here overnight for observation.”

 

“Crap. Okay, if you say so, I guess I’ll have to. Why don’t you take off, Bobby? I’ll call you in the morning.” Dean sighed and looked adorably forlorn.

“Okay, Dean if you’re sure. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

Dean was back from x-ray and Cas went back in with the results.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m afraid you did break your wrist. I will get the equipment set up and cast it for you now.  Are you in much pain?”

 

“Son of a bitch. Time off work. Oh well, can’t be helped, I guess. And yeah, it hurts like a bitch.”

 

Cas said he would get Dean something for pain and be back to cast his wrist.

 

Cas ordered a shot of morphine for Dean and then gathered up everything he needed to cast Dean’s wrist. Another thing Cas really liked about this small town hospital is that he got to be a jack of all trades. He took care of just about everything that came in on nights.

 

When he got back to the cubicle, Dean was obviously feeling no more pain. He had a big goofy grin on his face and said, “Hi ya doc.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Winchester, I’m ready to do your cast.”

 

“Oh no, no, doc. You gotta call me Dean. What’s your name, doc?

 

Cas sighed. “I’m Dr. Novak…”

 

“No.” Dean interrupted him. “I mean your _name_.”

 

Cas smiled in spite of himself at just how loopy Dean was.

“My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

 

“Casta-who? That’s too long. I’mma call you Cas.” Dean grinned at him. “you, Dr. Cas, are very cute. You know that? Very, very cute.”

 

Cas smiled and began to wrap cotton batting around Dean’s wrist.

 

Dean leaned towards Cas and said, “Will you go out with me. Dr. Cas? If I ask you out, will you go out with me?”

Cas was shocked but figured it was just the drug talking.

“Sure, Dean, I’ll go out with you.”

Dean grinned a silly grin and said, “Good.”

 

Cas saw Dean safely to a room and stayed until Dean was snoring softly. He told the nurses to call if Mr. Winchester had any problems, and went back to his charting.

 

 

Morning came without Cas getting any more calls. He headed home thinking about Dean Winchester. He certainly was a handsome man. Cas hadn’t really felt an attraction like that since college. But sadly, he was sure that Dean’s flirting was simply a result of the pain med. Cas got home and went to bed.

 

 

Dean woke up with his wrist throbbing and a nasty taste in his mouth. He waited for his breakfast to arrive and thought about the doctor that had taken care of him last night. Dean had a vague recollection of flirting with the doc. But he also seemed to remember that the doc had agreed to go out with him This had real possibilities. Because Dr. Cas was a real knock out.

 

Cas came in to work that night and checked to see that Winchester had been discharged. He had. Cas figured he’d be off work for the next six weeks or so with that broken wrist. He made his rounds and sat in the lounge. Reading.

He heard his name being paged to the front desk. Curious what could be happening there that needed his attention, he walked to the front. When he turned the corner, there stood Dean Winchester.

“Hey, Doc! Remember me?” Dean had a big grin on his face.

 

“Of course I remember you, Dean. I just took care of you last night.” Cas was feeling very uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me, too. I have to be off work for six weeks but that’s okay I guess.”

 

“Yes, I doubted whether you could work in a cast.” Cas felt downright fidgety.

 

Dean walked up closer to Cas. “Say, I was wondering if you remembered that you said you’d go out with me?”

 

Cas actually gulped. He looked at the floor and at the wall, anywhere but at Dean.

“Yes, yes, I remember. But I don’t hold you to it, you were on pain meds at the time.”

 

Dean looked sheepish, but said, “Actually, I was hoping you really would go out with me. You know, if you want to.”

 

Cas’ look of total shock couldn’t be hidden. “Me? You want to go on a date? With me?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Sure. Why not? I mean, yes, I would like to take you out on a date.”

 

No one was as surprised as Cas was when he opened his mouth and said, “Yes. I would like to go on a date with you.”

 

“Wow, that’s great. Okay, uh, here, take my phone and put in your number and your address. How does tomorrow at seven sound?”

 

Cas took Dean’s phone and put in his information. “Uh, yeah, tomorrow at seven is fine, Dean.”

 

Dean looked happy as he left, saying over his shoulder, “I’ll call you.”

 

Cas jumped when his phone notified him of a text just a few minutes later.

 

**Here is my number. I’m really happy you said yes.**

Cas was actually smiling.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was ridiculously nervous about the date. He hadn’t even been on a date in years, and had no idea how to dress, what to talk about… he was sorry he had ever agreed.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to call it off, either. He decided to text Dean.

 

**_What should I wear?_ **

In no time, his phone chirped.

**Dress casual. Do you like burgers?**

Cas hurried to respond.

**_Love them_ **

He got back a smiley face.

 

Cas decided on jeans and a button shirt that was kind of old but it was one of his favorites. He sat and waited for Dean to arrive, and he was so nervous he felt like he could have a panic attack, but he was determined to make this work.

 

Dean arrived right at seven. He knocked on Cas’ door feeling nervous. He rarely was nervous on a date, but Cas seemed like something special and he really wanted the night to go well. He got that Cas was shy. Maybe he hadn’t dated much. But Dean was so taken with his blue eyes, his adorable way of cocking his head to the side, his completely out-of-character gravelly voice that he just had to give Cas a try. That gorgeous ass didn’t hurt anything either.

 

Dean knocked and Cas answered right away.

“Hello Dean.  Uh, would you like to come in for a beer before we go?”

 

Dean smiled and said “Yeah, Cas, I’d like that.”

 

Cas got them both a long neck and they sat in the living room. The main thing Dean noticed was the books. There were bookcases on three walls and they were all filled with books.

“You really an avid reader, huh?”

 

Cas looked around and said, “Yes, I do read a lot.”

 

Dean asked if Cas had to work tonight and Cas told him no, this was the first of three days off.

“That’s good, then. We don’t have to hurry.”

 

Cas looked so uncomfortable, it made Dean feel bad for the guy.

He put down his bottle and said, “Shall we go eat?’

 

Dean led Cas out to his car. Cas whistled when he saw it.

“Wow, this is a beauty. An Impala, right?”

Dean beamed,

“OH yeah, she’s a ’67. This is my baby.”

 

Dean took them to his favorite burger joint. They each ordered a cheeseburger, fries and another beer. Cas loved the food and said so.

“Yeah, I’ve been eating here for years. Just can’t beat the place.”

Dean asked Cas questions, trying to draw the man out. Little by little he learned about Cas in college, in med school, and him moving to Lawrence.

“Why Lawrence, Cas?”

 

Cas looked thoughtful. “I was looking for a small town with a decent hospital, it was here or like, two others. This one offered me a job.”

Ca was finally feeling more comfortable with Dean. The man had an easy way about him that just relaxed Cas. Cas had learned that Dean was born and raised here, had one brother and no other family. He had always wanted to be a firefighter and had worked towards that goal to the exclusion of all others.

 

They finished their meal and their beer. Dean asked Cas if he would mind walking a bit. Cas agreed, it seemed like a nice night to walk.

 

Outside the restaurant, Dean turned the towards a park, they walked quietly. When they got to the park, Dean sat down at a picnic table and Cas sat opposite him.

“I’m having a really good time with you, Cas.”

 

Cas looked down but said, “I’m really enjoying this too, Dean.”

Dean reached out with his casted hand and touched Cas’ fingers as they lay on the table. Cas flinched but didn’t pull back.

 

“I kind of get the impression you don’t date much, Cas.”

This elicited a rueful laugh out of Cas.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

 

Dean said quietly, “Then I’m really happy you agreed to come out with me.”

Dean stood up. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

 

They were standing outside Cas’ door. Dean reached out and intertwined his fingers with Cas’.

“I really enjoyed myself, Cas. You said you were off the next couple of days. Can we do something tomorrow?”

 

Cas looked down again but said, “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Do you like the zoo?”

 

This was totally unexpected. Cas grinned and said, “Yes, I love zoos.”

 

Dean said, “Then tomorrow, let’s go to the zoo. I’ll pick you up at two, okay?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yes. Two would be great.”

 

Dean stood a moment more and then said, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Cas blushed an adorable shade of red. He nodded.

 

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him very sweetly.

Then he left.

 

Cas felt happy. It was a very foreign feeling for him. But he felt happy. He had a wonderful time with Dean, and Dean actually wanted to see him again. The entire thing was nothing short of miraculous to Cas. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Dean lay in bed with an arm behind his head and thought about Cas. Dean really liked the shy little guy. He originally was taken with his looks, his amazing blue eyes, his fine, fine ass and his messy black hair that always seemed like he had just gotten out of bed.

But after the date, he really liked Cas for Cas. He was shy and sort of awkward but so very endearing. Dean really wanted to get to know the real Cas, the one that was hiding under that shy exterior.

 

They were off to the zoo. Dean paid for their tickets, saying Cas could spring for the hot dogs later. They strolled around from animal enclosure to animal enclosure, discussing which were their favorites. When it was lunch time, Cas bought them hot dogs and soda. Dean bought Cas a little stuffed giraffe because that was Cas’ favorite animal. All in all, it was a magical day.

Dean held Cas’ hand as they walked to the car.

“Let’s have dinner together, okay?” Dean didn’t want the day to end,

 

Cas said, “I’ll cook.”

Dean said, “Really? You cook? That’s awesome.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Cas’, they shared a beer and then Cas got out the ingredients to make spaghetti. Dean sat in the kitchen and watched him prepare the meal. They chatted about favorite foods and touched on the fact that the only thing Dean could cook was hamburgers and chili.

While they ate, Dean asked, “Cas, it’s obvious you don’t date a lot. Can I ask why you agreed to go out with me?”

 

Cas thought about it. “You were so cute when you were high on pain meds. I thought you were adorable. And I don’t know, you just feel… well, nice.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’ve been called way worse.”

 

Cas asked why Dean had asked him out.

Dean said, “I’ll be honest. At first it was just physical. You are fucking gorgeous, you know. (Cas blushed furiously) but then, I just began to see you as a very sweet man. I just wanted to get to know you better.”

 

Dinner was done and Cas was putting the dishes in the sink. Dean walked up behind him and put his arms around Cas’ waist. He nuzzled the back of Cas’ and Cas leaned back against him. Dean turned him around and kissed him. It was just a sweet kiss at first, but then Dean pushed against Cas’ mouth with his tongue. Cas opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth.

Dean pulled Cas closer and put his hands on Cas’ hips. Cas put his arms around Dean’s back and they kissed deeply. Dean ran his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip and Cas sucked in a breath.

After kissing a while, Dean broke away.

“Come out with me tomorrow, Cas. Let’s do something. Please.”

Cas nodded.

Dean said, “I better go.”

 

Cas walked him to the door. Dean said he would text Cas in the morning. A quick kiss and he was gone.

 

 

 

**Hey babe. How are you today?**

**_I’m good, Dean. You?_ **

****

**I’m great. I’ll pick you up at 2**

**_What are we doing?_ **

**It’ a surprise**

Cas dressed casually again. He was very excited to be with Dean again. Promptly at two, Dean knocked on the door.

He led Cas to his car. Cas asked what the surprise was, but Dean just grinned and said, “You’ll see.”

 

They drove out of town a little way, and onto a well-worn path. Around a bend, Dean parked. Cas got out and looked at the most beautiful meadow he’d ever seen. There were wildflowers everywhere. Butterflies were flitting from flower to flower and a few lazy bees hummed around.

“Oh, it’s beautiful.” Cas gasped.

Dean grinned and grabbed a blanket and a big picnic basket out of the trunk.

“Come on.” Was all he said.

 

Dean spread the blanket in the middle of the meadow. He and Cas sat down and Dean went back to the car for a cooler. When he got back, he grabbed them each a beer and sat down.

“Is this the dorkiest date anyone has ever taken you on?” He asked nervously.

 

Cas smiled and said, “It is, by far, the best date anyone has ever taken me on.”

 

Dean had been nervous as hell. He had a reputation at the firehouse as a real Romeo. He was the ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em’ kind of guy. Since he was bi, he usually hit on women, just to keep up appearances with the guys he worked for anyway. He was known for his one night stands and broken hearts. But here he was, taking a date on a picnic. It just seemed like the kind of thing Cas would like and it gave them privacy. He was really relieved that Cas actually did like it.

 

They ate a sandwich and some chips. Then Dean laid back on the blanket and pulled Cas down to lay next to him. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and they just lay there for a bit. Then Dean turned and kissed Cas. The kiss became passionate and messy, with each man giving as good as he got.

Deans’ hands wandered down Cas’ chest and under his T shirt. They found Cas’ nipples and pinched, causing Cas to gasp. Cas ran his hand down Dean’s side, stopping at the waistband of his pants. They were both painfully aware of how hard they were. Dean began to grind against Cas’ thigh and Cas reciprocated.

Cas said, “Dean, stop. I really don’t want to cum in my pants like a teenager.”

 

Dean laughed. He reached down and unbuttoned the button on Cas’ jeans. He pulled the zipper down and pushed Cas back on the blanket. He looked down and reached inside Cas’ pants, inside his boxers and pulled out Cas’ throbbing cock, which was dripping pre cum.

Cas said, “Dean…”

 

Dean just said, “Shh baby. Let me.”

 

Dean wrapped his lips around Cas’ cock and Cas gasped and said, “Ooohhh.”

Dean ran his tongue along the shaft and down to the root, then sucked in his cheeks and began to suck up and down. He swirled his tongue along the slit and then back down. Cas was moaning and grabbed Dean’s head.

Dean lifted Cas’ balls in one hand and tugged them gently and Cass said, “Oh fuck, Dean, gonna cum…”

Dean swallowed every drop. He licked the head of Cas’ cock and then popped his mouth off.

Cas looked completely gone. His breath was raspy and his eyes were shut tight. Dean moved up and kissed him.

Cas gasped, “Oh my god, Dean. That was… fuck. Let me take care of you now.”

 

Dean just shook his head. “I’m fine, Cas. I have been aching to do that since I first saw you in the E.R.”

 

Cas looked into Dean’ eyes and said, “Let’s go back to my place.”

 

As soon as they were inside the door they were on each other. Messy, passionate kisses, yanking off clothes, banging into the wall and grinding on one another, they managed to make it down the hall to the bedroom. Cas was in just his boxers and Dean was pulling off his pants when all of a sudden…

Cas couldn’t breathe. He was gasping and felt sick. He dropped to his knees and fought for air. Sweat began to pour off him.

Dean was kneeling next to him saying, “You’re okay, Cas. You’re having a panic attack. Try to breathe. Put your head down. You’re okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

Cas couldn’t believe it. A panic attack? What the fuck was wrong with him? He managed to draw a ragged breath and get control.

 

Dean had a cool cloth and was wiping his face. “Look, Cas, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this yet.”

 

Cas got mad. He saw red. He grabbed Dean fiercely and just shouted, “NO. I want to do this. NOW”

Dean laughed and said, ‘Okay, baby. Okay.”

 

They fell into the bed and used their hands to explore every inch of the other one. Kisses were messy and open-mouthed, tongues playing against one another. Their cocks were so hard they hurt and pre cum was running everywhere.

Dean gasped, “Lube? Condoms?”

Cas reached to the bedside table and grabbed them. Dean took the lube and popped it open. He poured some on his hand and reached down to find Cas’ ass crack. Cas was gasping and pulled his legs up to give Dean better access.

Dean found Cas’ tight hole and gently slipped his finger inside Cas.

Cas sucked in his breath and said, “Oh my god, Dean. It’s been a very long time since I had sex…”

 

Dean said, “I know, baby, I can tell. Just relax. I’ve got you.”

 

Dean worked his finger in and out of Cas, listening to Cas moan. He added a finger and then another. He worked Cas open gently, kissing him and saying soothing things in Cas’ ear the entire time.

Finally, Cas said, “Oh fuck, Dean. I’m ready, fuck me please.”

Dean rolled on the condom and positioned himself on top of Cas. He grabbed his cock. He forced the head just past the muscle ring and Cas gasped. Cas wrapped his legs round Dean’s waist and Dean slid in slowly.

Then he was fully in Cas and he just held, allowing Cas to relax more.

Cas whispered, “Fuck me Dean. Please.”

And so Dean did just that. He pulled back and slid back in, amazed at how tight Cas was. Cas was hot inside and he was so clenched on Dean’s cock it felt like he had his cock in a vise.

Dean was mumbling, “Cas. Baby, it’s good… so fucking good… you’re tight… fuck…”

 

Cas was matching Dean’s every thrust and just moaning.

Dean felt his orgasm begin as a heat in his balls and then it spread into his belly and just burst out of him. He rutted into Cas and filled the condom. Cas cried out and came again, shooting cum all over both of them.

 

Dean rolled off Cas and yanked the condom off.

“Fuck. Cas. That was amazing.”

 

Cas just nodded in agreement as he fought to catch his breath.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They lay in each other’s arms, just basking in the glow of mind-blowing sex.

Cas said, “I’m really embarrassed about the panic attack.”

 

Dean shushed him. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. You’ve been alone a long time. This has got to be a bit weird. I just didn’t want to rush it. I really like you, Cas. I don’t want to wreck things.”

 

Cas smiled. “I have been alone a long time, and yeah, this is weird but only because I am amazed that a guy like you wants to be with a guy like me. I really like you too, Dean.”

 

Dean looked concerned. “What do you mean, ‘a guy like you’?”

 

Cas sighed. “You know, Nerdy. A loner. Weird.”

 

Dean propped himself up on an elbow and looked into Cas’ eyes.

“You are not weird. Nerdy? Yeah, a little, but I think that is endearing. And I suspect you’ve only been a loner because you weren’t around people who appreciated you for being you.”

Cas just kissed Dean.

 

They struggled out of bed and phoned for pizza. Sitting in their boxers, eating pizza and drinking beer seemed the most natural thing ever to both of them. They discussed music, movies and trivial stuff.

When they were done, Cas led Dean back to bed. He began to kiss Dean. Working his mouth down Dean’s neck and to his chest. He sucked and nipped Dean’s nipples, getting a good reaction. Then he ran his mouth down to circle his tongue around Dean’s hard cock.

Dean whispered, “Want you in me, Cas. Please fuck me.”

Cas pushed Dean’s legs in the air and put his mouth on Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and jerked against Cas. Cas rimmed with his tongue and then forced the tip into Dean.

Dean moaned and sucked in his breath.

Cas continued to work on Dean’s hole with his mouth and then switched to fingers. Using plenty of lube, he fingered Dean open. Rolling on a condom, he told Dean to lay on his stomach.

Cas lay on top of Dean and guided his cock into Dean. Dean sucked in breath and said, “Oh god…”

Cas pushed in fully and waited a bit for Dean to relax.

But Dean was saying, “Fuck me Cas. Fuck me now.”

Cas pulled back and shoved in to Dean, who moaned and lifted his hips to get all of Cas. They established an easy rhythm quickly and Cas fucked Dean until he knew he was gonna cum. Dean was rubbing his cock against the bed, and they came at the same time.

Cas lay on Dean’s back for a moment to catch his breath and then rolled onto Dean’s side.

Dean turned over and took Cas into his arms.

“You are incredible Cas. This is incredible.”

Cas could not have agreed more.

 

After a bit, Cas asked, “Dean, are you out at work?”

Dean sighed, “Well, kind of. Maybe not really. Shit, I don’t know. I was always open about being bi in high school and dated a couple of dudes. But since I’ve been in the department, it’s all been women, I guess. I don’t know what they think.”

 

Cas said quietly, “I don’t want to mess you up at work. If you need to keep this secret…”

 

Dean interrupted him. “Oh no. I’m not keeping you secret. They can go with it or they can get fucked. I’m proud of you. I’m proud to be your boyfriend and we are going to be out and proud.”

Cas hugged Dean tight.

 

“In fact,” Dean smiled, “Let’s go out tonight. Let’s go dancing.”

 

Cas laughed. “Dean, I don’t dance.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas tight. “Then I’ll teach you. Come on, let’s get dressed.”

 

 

A couple of hours later, Cas and Dean were walking in to a popular firefighter bar called “Five Alarm”. Several of Dean’s buddies were already there, and yelled to him to join them.

Dean walked over to their table but said, “Not tonight guys. I’m on a date.”

The guys looked around, and Dean grabbed Cas by the hand.

“Guys this is Cas Novak. He’s a doctor at the hospital. Cas… the guys.’

The firefighters looked a little confused but were quick to say, “Hey, good to meet you, doc.”

 

Dean smiled at them and led Cas to a booth in the corner. He slid in next to Cas, their thighs touching. He draped an arm round Cas’ shoulder.

 

Cas said, “They looked, well, surprised.”

Dean just grinned.

They ordered beer and then Dean went and put some quarters in the jukebox. He punched in some number and a slow song came on.

He walked over to Cas and held out his hand.

Cas sighed but got up.

Dean led Cas onto the dance floor and put his arms around him. He began to sway with the music and Cas put his arms around Dean’s waist. They moved together to the music, and Dean kissed Cas’ ear.

“See? You dance.” Dean’s breath was hot in Cas’ ear.

 

After another beer and dancing twice more, Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “I really want to be fucking you right now. Let’s go back to your place.”

Cas blushed but slid right out of the booth. Dean gave a wave to his buddies and left.

 

Back at Cas’, Dean took all the initiative. He led Cas to the bedroom, and had him stand still while Dean stripped him. When Cas stepped out of his boxers. Dean stood back and looked him up and down.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful, Cas. You take my breath away.”

Dean laid Cas down and then stood over him, stripping off his clothes. When he pulled down his boxers, his hard cock jumped out, dripping pre cum.

“You see what you do to me. Baby?”

 

Dean kissed and nipped down Cas’ throat. He bit and sucked a mark on Cas’ shoulder. “I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he said hot in Cas’ ear.

He kissed his way over Cas’ belly and then pushed his legs far apart and up. He buried his face in Cas’ ass crack, circling his tongue around Cas’ tight little hole. Cas was gasping and whimpering. Dean added lube and pushed two fingers into Cas. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath this caused in Cas.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you scream, Cas. Fuck you till you can’t walk straight. I want your ass so bad…”

 

When he thought Cas was ready, Dean positioned himself and shoved his cock deep into him. “Yeah, baby, take me, take all of me in your tight little ass…”

 

Cas was whispering, “Oh fuck, Dean, it’s so good, so fucking good…”

 

Dean fucked Cas slowly, wanting it to last as long as possible. They established an easy rhythm, Cas pushing against Dean’s every thrust.

Then Cas said, “Need faster, Dean. Need harder, please…”

And Dean totally lost it. He rammed in and out of Cas roughly, just on the edge of hurting Cas but not quite. Cas moaned and thrust even harder against him. Dean’s orgasm was mind-blowing, intense and seemed to last forever. Shortly after, Cas came too, shooting hot cum over them both.

 

When Dean regained the power of speech, he said, “Jesus Christ, Cas. That was… fuck, I don’t even have a word for what that was.”

Cas just nodded.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They slept. Waking up together was really nice. Cas had never actually had a relationship that included spending the night together and he was really loving this. He woke up first and just lay there watching Dean sleep. Finally, though, the burning need to piss drove him out of bed. When he got back in the room, Dean was looking at him.

“Morning, beautiful.” Dean grinned.

 

“Hey, baby. Sorry I woke you up.”

Dean jumped up, saying, “gotta piss, be right back.” When he came back, he said, “Don’t be sorry. I want to spend every moment I can with you, wide awake.”

 

Cas had to work that night. Dean asked if he needed more sleep but Cas explained that he seldom slept the day he went back after days off.

“Why don’t we go to my place for the day? I mean, I’ve seen where you live, time for you to see my pad.”

Cas thought that was an excellent idea, so after they had some coffee they headed over to Dean’s apartment. Dean lived in a modest apartment complex on the second floor. When they went in, Cas had to smile because the place was just so ‘Dean’.

There were posters on every wall, music ones mostly. His bookcase held more albums than books. His furniture was made for comfort. Dean gave Cas the ten-cent tour. A small kitchen, the living room, a bathroom and then, the bedroom.

The bedroom was the largest room in the apartment. It held a king-size memory foam bed with an old wooden headboard. The chest of drawers and the chairs were all wood, and looked old. There was an old quilt hanging on one wall. Cas thought the room was beautiful and said so.

Dean looked sheepish. “Yeah, I always wanted a nice bedroom. After all, it’s the most important room in the house, isn’t it?”

Cas just smiled and nodded agreement.

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed. He said, “Dean, why have we been sleeping at my place when you have this incredible bed?”

Dean just grinned, “Didn’t want to come off to strong, I guess.”

Cas smiled and said, “I should just move in here.”

 

Dean looked at him very seriously. “Want to?”

 

Cas looked shocked. “Dean, I was kidding. We just met.”

 

Dean shrugged. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, Cas. But yeah, you’re probably right. Just promise you’ll keep it in mind, okay?’

Cas said he would, and he meant it.

 

They spent the afternoon listening to music and just talking. Their conversations were so easy; it really was like they had known each other forever. Dean ordered some Chinese delivered for dinner.

When they were done eating, Dean looked at Cas and said, “Look, I know we have fucked a lot since we finally got going but I really want to fuck you again before you leave for work. I mean, if you want….”

Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “Thought you’d never ask. Let’s give your bed a turn.”

 

They stripped on the way to the bedroom and fell into the bed. The made out like it was their first time, or maybe their last. Cocks huge, dripping pre cum, Dean pressed fingers into Cas.

“Fuck, you are always so tight.’

Finally open enough, Cas begged Dean to fuck him. Dean put Cas legs on his shoulders and shoved his cock all the way into Cas until his balls were smacking Cas’ ass. He lay on top of Cas, forcing Cas’ legs up even more and he thrust into Cas, feeling Cas push against him. He fell in to the push and pull, thrust and yank and thrust again until he felt his balls tighten.

“Gonna cum, baby.”

He shot into the condom over and over. Cas was moaning and rubbing his cock against Dean’s belly. He came hard, too, getting them both all sticky.

 

They showered, washing each other clean. Then it was time for Cas to go.

“Come here in the morning when you get off, Cas, please.”

Cas said he would, and then Dean took him home. They kissed in the car, but Cas had to go.

 

Cas was in the best mood of his life at work. Nurses noticed it and smiled at him. He could hardly wait for his shift to be over to get back to Dean.

 

Dean had decided to stay up all night so he would be tired when Cas got off, and they could sleep together. He decided to go to the bar and see the guys to make the evening pass more quickly. He rolled in and a bunch of the guys were still there. He got a beer and went and joined them.

One guy, Rufus, said, “Hey Dean, what’s up with the doc? I mean I knew you dated a few dudes in high school. But since then it has been all pussy, all the time. We sort of thought you’d grown out of that ‘dating dudes’ thing.”

Dean got right in Rufus’ face. “You knew I was bi in high school.  Not exactly something you grow out of, Rufus. And it may have _been_ all pussy all the time, but now, it’s all Cas, all the time. You got a problem with that?”

Rufus’ eyes were huge. “No, no, of course not, Dean. Calm down, I was just kidding.”

Dean slammed the rest of his beer and left. He went straight to the fire house and looked for Captain Crowley. When he found him, he put in a request to switch to the night shift.

 

 

Cas got off work and drove to Dean’s. He really expected Dean to be sleeping, so he knocked softly. He was surprised that Dean opened the door right away. Dean pulled Cas into the apartment and hugged him tightly.

“Hey baby.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “What are you doing up?”

 

Dean told him, “I never went to bed. I want to be on the same schedule as you. Are you tired yet?’

 

Cas usually needed time to unwind after a shift. Dean fixed them some breakfast and Cas told him about his night. Then Dean told Cas that he was switching to the night shift.

 

“You don’t have to do that for me, Dean. I thought you liked the guys you work with.”

Dean just said, “Yeah, but I like you better.”

 

They both started yawning at about the same time. They crawled into Dean’s big bed and spooned in the center. They were asleep in no time.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Dean woke up. Cas was still asleep, curled up against him. He reached out softly and put his hand on Cas’ side. Cas mumbled but stayed asleep. Dean just couldn’t believe how precious Cas had become to him in such a short time. He wondered if this was what people meant when they talked about love at first sight. Dean had always thought that was a crock, but now he was beginning to seriously wonder.

Cas stirred beneath his hand and opened his eyes.

“Hey, baby.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Hey yourself.”

 

Dean leaned over to kiss him. Cas responded and soon their tongues were doing a dance and Dean was running his hand along Cas’ side.

“Fuck, Cas, I just can’t get enough of you. I need inside you, please.”

 

Cas rolled over and bent his knees. “Here you are, Dean, I’m yours for the taking.”

 

Dean’s cock got hard just from that. He crawled over Cas and kissed down his throat to his chest. Pulling on nipples with his teeth, he loved hearing Cas suck in a breath. He reached for the lube and lubed up his fingers.

Cas was a little looser than he had been at first, but he was still tight as fuck. Dean worked him open, listening to Cas moan and feeling him push against his fingers. When he reached for a condom, Cas grabbed his wrist and said, “Don’t.”

Dean looked at Cas and said, “Are you sure?”

Cas nodded. “I know I’m clean. I believe you are too. I want to feel you in me Dean, the real you. Please.”

 

Dean lined himself up and pushed into Cas. The feeling of actually feeling his cock sink into Cas was so erotic he thought he might just cum on the spot. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He felt every inch of his cock slide into Cas. He felt Cas’ heat and the sides of his channel. He moaned loudly.

 

Cas was whispering, “Oh god, Dean. It’s so good. Oh fuck I can feel you in me. Oh my g…”

 

Fucking Cas bareback was the single most miraculous thing that had ever happened to Dean. He went slowly, wanting it to last forever. For once, Cas wasn’t begging him to go faster. They just pushed and pulled in unison, not even talking anymore. Just feeling.

 

Finally, Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He increased the speed and said in Cas’ ear, “I’m gonna cum, baby.”

When it hit, he almost passed out. He felt himself shoot string after string of cum inside Cas, felt every drop as it left him and then felt it fill Cas and come back onto the head of his dick. Cas was gasping and then he came, too.

Dean just waited until his cock got too soft and slid out of Cas. Then he rolled next to Cas and just held him, willing his breath to even out.

When he could talk, he just said, “Oh my fucking god Cas. That was …”

Cas just said, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

Time passed and Dean got his cast off and went back to work. They had established such a good routine, working, eating, sleeping and sex, it only made sense for Cas to move in with Dean. Dean had the good bed, after all.

Then about four weeks after Dean was back at work, Cas got a call from the E.R. There had been a bad fire and Dean was being transported to the E.R. by ambulance. Cas ran there with his heart beating out of his chest. He arrived at the same time as the ambulance.

Dean was on the stretcher, conscious but with oxygen on. One of the firefighters he worked with just said, “Smoke inhalation.”

Cas allowed another doctor to care for Dean, knowing the protocols for caring for a member of your own family. The doctor came out and told Cas that Dean would be fine, no lasting damage to his lungs. But he would need to be in at least overnight on oxygen.

Cas went and sat with Dean while they got a room ready for him. Neither of them spoke, Cas didn’t trust himself to not say something stupid. Dean was just conserving his breath.

Cas spent the night in Dean’s room. Dean slept. When he woke up, Cas had his head down on the side of the bed. Dean touched his head and Cas looked up.

Dean could see that Cas had been crying. He started to say, “Babe, I’m…”

Cas interrupted him. “Dean, we have to talk.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean got scared right away. “Cas, don’t….”

Cas shushed him.

“Dean, I can’t live like this. I’m sorry but I can’t stand that at any time you could die. You are in a very dangerous profession, but I love you. I love you so much and I’m always afraid. Every night when you go to work, I’m afraid. It’s killing me.”

 

Dean felt cold. “Cas, what are you saying? You want to break up with me? What?”

 

Tears were streaming down Cas’ face. “I don’t know what I’m saying, Dean. I just know I can’t be afraid all the time. I love you too much and I just don’t know what to do.”

 

Dean ran his hand over his eyes. The only thing he had ever wanted to be was a firefighter. It was the only thing he knew how to do. But Cas just told him that he loved him, that alone was huge.

“I love you too, Cas. I just don’t know what to say here.”

Cas sobbed and left the room.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Dean went straight home when he got released. Cas was sitting at the kitchen table looking wrecked. Dean went to him and touched his head. Cas sighed and looked up at him.

“We’ll figure this out, Cas. We will. I can’t lose you. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Please, give us a chance to work this out.”

Cas nodded.

 

They didn’t talk about it that day. Emotionally exhausted, they went to bed and slept. When Dean woke up, Cas was still asleep next to him. Dean’s heart hurt. He was going to have to choose between the man he loved and the job he loved. In his heart, he knew that there was no contest, but he was going to have to figure out what he could do to earn a living now, and hopefully find something he liked doing.

 

Later, Cas told Dean he may have figured something out. He sat Dean down and showed him some pamphlets about paramedic school.

“You can still be in the fire department, but just not in such a dangerous area. And you’d still be helping people.”

Dean had to admit, this was a possibility, but there was just one problem.

“Cas, I don’t have any savings. I would have no way to support myself while I was in school.”

 

Cas almost giggled. “What are you talking about? I make enough to support us while you train.”  


Dean jumped up, angry. “Oh yeah, I’m gonna be a kept man? Let you be my, what? Sugar daddy while I go to school?”

 

The pain on Cas’ face was obvious. He just stood up, and left the room.

 

 

The strain between them was palpable. Days went by and they hardly spoke, never made love. Dean felt like his world was coming apart.

 

Cas was at work. Dean decided to go to the bar. When he got there, no one was there but Crowley. He got a beer and sat down with the LT.

Crowley looked at him and said, “Boy, you look like five miles of bad road. What’s wrong?”

 

Dean just spilled his guts.

 

Crowley listened until Dean was finally quiet. Then he reached up and thumped Dean on the forehead with his thumb and finger.

“What the fuck?” Dean was shocked.

 

Crowley said, “That was for being an idiot Dean. Listen, I’ve been married three times. And one thing I learned from all that, people and love come before ego and money. You’ve got a man who adores you. And you want to lose that because your ego won’t accept money? You don’t deserve that boy, Dean. Wise up. Love comes before money or ego.”

 

Dean drove around for hours, thinking.

 

When Cas got home from work the next morning, Dean was waiting at the door for him. He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the couch. He kneeled down in front of Cas and said, “Baby, I’ve been an idiot. A real jackass. And I’m sorry. I am just so sorry. I love you and you are the most important thing in my life. I will be happy to go to paramedic school and let you support us while I do. Please forgive me.”

Cas just pulled Dean to him and said “Oh Dean, of course I forgive you. I love you so much.”

They were kissing and touching each other and then Dean said, “I need you inside me so bad. Please, Cas.”

 

In bed their hands were everywhere. Cas was fingering Dean open. Then he was sinking in. The feeling of his cock sliding into Dean was always the best part, better even than the orgasm. Just feeling his cock claiming the man he loved, sinking into him and listening to the sounds Dean made while he did… so good. So very, very good.

They rocked together, their rhythm steady and familiar. The tension built and their moves got faster, needier and then it hit Cas like a freight train. He shot and shot cum into Dean, almost passing out. Dean gasped and shot his load all over both of them.

They were back.

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

Dean graduated from paramedic training top of his class. Cas was beaming proudly during the ceremony. When it was finished, Dean stood up and said he just had one more announcement. He walked out to the first row and got down on one knee in front of Cas.

“Baby, you are the love of my life. I never want to spend another day apart from you. So, hell, Cas, will you marry me?”

 


End file.
